Brave
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Porque elas só queriam que eles fossem corajosos [Two-shot Hannille e Drastoria].
1. Drastoria - Our story

**21 de Fevereiro de 1997**

— O que ela pensa que está fazendo?

Astoria encolheu-se na cadeira da mesa da Slytherin ao sentir o olhar de sua irmã e Parkinson sobre si. A tentação de olhar para o lado era forte demais, mas ela ignorou essa vontade, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu prato. Mesmo assim, percebeu quando Draco Malfoy levantou-se de seu lugar a alguns metros de onde ela estava sentada.

Desde o começo daquele ano letivo, ele estava agindo de forma estranha. Mais estranha do que o normal. Todas as noites, ela o flagrava no Salão Comunal da Slytherin, olhando pensativo e exausto para a lareira. No começo, pensou se tratar do fato de ele estar no 6º ano, que os deveres e trabalhos estavam lhe consumindo a energia, mas nem Daphne nem os outros estudantes estavam dessa forma.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e nem contar a seus melhores amigos ele estava fazendo. Não que Daphne, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle pudessem ser considerados os melhores amigos do mundo, mas Draco sempre lhes contou coisas. Principalmente aos três primeiros, Crabbe e Goyle nunca entendiam muito o que ele dizia.

Cansada da atenção que estava recebendo, pegou a mochila e levantou-se, saindo o mais rápido possível e discretamente do Salão Principal. Não é como se alguém além delas fosse perceber a sua ausência.

Ia caminhando distraidamente em direção ao Salão Comunal de sua casa, para esperar o horário das aulas começarem, mas viu o vulto loiro. Ele não parecia querer ser seguido e estava desacompanhado.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. Não sabia explicar a sua crescente necessidade de ajudar a Draco, de protege-lo. Sempre foi invisível para ele e nunca trocaram mais de duas palavras. Diversas vezes ele lhe mandava olhares de superioridade e desprezo ao vê-la em contato com nascidos muggle.

— Petrificus Totallus.

Ela sufocou um grito, conseguindo desviar no último segundo, mas se denunciando. Draco se aproximou com a varinha em riste, sua expressão dividida entre a incredulidade, assombro e a máscara neutra de superioridade, característica dos alunos da casa verde e prata.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Greengrass? — perguntou friamente, enquanto abaixava a varinha.

— Caminhando — respondeu Astoria.

— Não sabia que podia ser irônica.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Malfoy. Aliás, acha que sabe.

 **You can be amazing**

 ** _(Você pode ser incrível)_**

 **You can turn a phrase into**

 ** _(Você pode transformar uma frase em)_**

 **A weapon or a drug**

 ** _(Uma arma ou uma droga)_**

 **You can be the outcast**

 ** _(Você pode ser o pária)_**

 **Or be the backlash**

 ** _(Ou ser a reação)_**

 **Of somebody's lack of love**

 ** _(Da falta de amor de alguém)_**

 **Or you can start speaking up**

 ** _(Ou você pode começar a levantar a voz)_**

— O que eu sei é que estamos no segundo andar e você está atrás de mim desde o Salão Principal.

Ela deu uma risada de desdém.

— Claro! Até porque eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer na minha vida — retrucou — Com licença.

Antes que ela pudesse dar mais um passo, ele segurou o seu braço.

— Não me siga mais — disse Draco, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

— Com medo de que eu descubra algum segredo seu? — sussurrou Astoria, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu estou falando sério — disse, após engolir em seco.

Então, ele abaixou o olhar para a sua mão ainda em volta do braço dela e soltou-a.

— Só isso? Sem ameaças? — debochou Astoria — O que foi, Draco Malfoy? Ficou sem reação?

— Aquele feitiço quase te acertou — ele disse, tentando soar ameaçador — Se te acertasse, te deixaria aqui no meio do corredor. Quando te encontrariam? Daqui a duas horas?

Ela olhou ao redor. Era a verdade, o segundo andar por si só era usado quando os alunos queriam ir ao banheiro ou usar alguma passagem secreta por meio dos quadros, que poucos conheciam. As meninas não apareciam por lá com frequência por causa do banheiro da Myrtle.

Draco aproveitou de seu silêncio para se afastar, ainda no mesmo andar.

— Não me siga, Greengrass — repetiu, antes de virar as costas para ela.

Astoria observou-o, sentindo ser tomada por uma fúria repentina. Não sabia se era em direção a ele ou a ela mesma. Virou as costas também e caminhou com passos firmes.

— Não tenho medo de você — disse com a voz alta.

Astoria Greengrass não costumava agir como uma Slytherin, mas ela sabia fazer muito bem.

E era isso o que fazia com que ele ficasse fascinado por ela.

 **Everybody's been there**

 ** _(Todo mundo já esteve lá)_**

 **Everybody's been stared down**

 ** _(Todo mundo já foi encarado)_**

 **By the enemy**

 ** _(Pelo inimigo)_**

 **Fallen for the fear**

 ** _(Morrendo de medo)_**

 **And done some disappearing**

 ** _(E fazendo alguns desaparecerem)_**

 **Bowed down to the mighty**

 ** _(Oprimido pelo mais forte)_**

 **Don't run**

 ** _(Não corra)_**

 **Stop holding your tongue**

 ** _(Pare de segurar sua língua)_**

 **1º de Setembro de 1998.**

— Pensei que fosse proibido muggles por aqui — disse Parkinson em um tom depreciativo.

— Ela é mestiça, Pansy — disse Daphne no mesmo tom — Infelizmente.

— Oh! Me desculpe! — disse a outra, com um falso tom surpreso — É que quando se anda tanto com lixo, você acaba se tornando um.

Os outros Slytherin ao redor começaram a gargalhar. Astoria observava as duas sem se deixar enraivecer em momento algum. Igualando seu porte ao das outras duas, queixo levantado, expressão neutra e braços cruzados. Luna Lovegood a observava atentamente junto com Chang, esperando sua reação.

— Pois é... Esse colégio anda bem liberal — comentou Astoria, percebendo a brecha nas provocações — Desde o primeiro ano, na lista de materiais, dizia que só era permitido trazer uma coruja ou um sapo ou um gato. Não sabia que podia um buldogue também.

O pessoal da Gryffindor, assim como o das outras casas presentes naquele vagão, começou a gargalhar. Parkinson enrubesceu, ficando mais feia do que antes. Os Slytherin já não riam como antes, apenas encaravam as duas garotas, esperando que uma delas retrucasse. Embora houvesse um ou outro que estivesse se segurando para não rir, afinal a garota era uma piranha assumida.

— Não percam tempo, garotos — disse Astoria, dando uma piscadela — É mais fácil atacar alguém quando não está a altura para te responder.

— Você? A nossa altura? — retrucou Daphne, incrédula — Não passa da filha bastarda.

— Pelo menos tenho a certeza de que meu pai amou minha mãe.

— Amar? Foi apenas uma aventura! Infelizmente, deu em você.

Astoria sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sabia que isso não era verdade, que Daphne sentia inveja dela por seu pai lhe ter como a preferida. Entretanto, nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer sua mãe. Não sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido, só sabia que nunca tinha a conhecido.

— Eu acho realmente que a sua amiga estava certa... Você se juntando a ela, tá se tornando uma verdadeira piranha — disse com a expressão séria.

 **Say**

 ** _(Dissesse_** **)**

 **What you want to say**

 ** _(O que você quer dizer)_**

 **And let the words fall out**

 ** _(E deixasse as palavras se espalharem)_**

 **Honestly**

 ** _(Honestamente)_**

 **I wanna see you be brave**

 ** _(Eu quero ver você ser corajoso)_**

 **With what you want to say**

 ** _(Com o que você tem pra dizer)_**

 **And let the words fall out**

 ** _(E deixe as palavras se espalharem)_**

 **Honestly**

 **(** ** _Honestamente_** **)**

 **I wanna see you be brave**

 ** _(Quero ver você ser corajoso)_**

As duas estavam preparadas para pular em cima dela quando mais uma pessoa resolveu se juntar a reunião.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Draco, passando o olho pelas pessoas que estavam em volta, algumas desviaram o olhar.

O olhar de Astoria dirigiu-se ao braço esquerdo dele que estava coberto pela manga, embora todos ali sabiam o que se escondia por trás dela. Se sentia idiota por todas as vezes que sentiu pena dele, convencendo a si que ele só era assim por causa de seu pai. Mas a verdade era que ele gostava de ser quem era, gostava de maltratar aos muggles, gostava de se sentir superior aos outros.

— Draquinho! — guinchou Parkinson, apressando-se para perto dele que fez uma careta por causa do apelido.

Astoria olhou para o outro lado, pressionando os lábios juntos na tentativa de não rir, mas não obteve muito resultado.

— Inveja mata, sabia? — provocou Daphne ao perceber.

— E açúcar causa diabetes — disse Astoria — Mas você não vai saber o que é isso...

— Chega, Astoria — Luna murmurou, aproximando-se dela — Se continuar, você só vai sair mais machucada do que já está.

Daphne levantou uma sobrancelha ao não conseguir escutar o que a Ravenclaw disse. Astoria queria protestar, mas Luna conseguia enxergar coisas que nem nós mesmos percebemos. Deu um último olhar ao "casal vinte" e seguiu-a para o lado contrário do trem.

 **Nothing's gonna hurt you**

 ** _(Nada vai te machucar)_**

 **The way that words do**

 ** _(Da forma que as palavras fazem)_**

 **And they settle 'neath your skin**

 ** _(Quando elas se instalam debaixo de sua pele)_**

 **Kept on the inside**

 ** _(Guardadas em seu interior)_**

 **No sunlight**

 ** _(Sem luz solar)_**

 **Sometimes a shadow wins**

 ** _(Por vezes, a sombra ganha)_**

 **But I wonder what would happen if you**

 ** _(Mas me pergunto o que aconteceria se você)_**

 **5 de Maio de 1998.**

— Eu sinto muito.

Astoria mantinha seu olhar fixo no caixão a sua frente, tentando ignorar a presença dolorosa do loiro ao seu lado.

— Você não tem como sentir algo que não aconteceu com você — disse depois de minutos, sentindo a sua perda se transformar em fúria — Porque você e seu paizinho querido estiveram todo esse tempo apoiando um cara que só fez mal a todo mundo. Então, vocês descobrem que estão no lado perdedor e se "redimem".

Draco encolheu-se diante do sarcasmo usado e desviou o olhar assim que ela direcionou o dela a ele.

— Devia estar em Azkaban, pagando por suas escolhas. Porque elas mataram milhares de pessoas.

— Você sempre me avisou, sempre acreditou em mim e eu não te escutei — disse Draco.

— Tarde demais para isso agora.

Ela voltou o seu olhar para o caixão, mas ele sentiu-se inspirado por essa frase e aproximou-se, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Não acredito em você.

Astoria levantou o olhar incrédula, mas ele continuou antes que pudesse abrir a boca.

— A raiva que demonstra sentir só comprova que você ainda se importa, ainda sente. Se não sentisse, eu lhe seria completamente indiferente.

— Tem razão. Eu não estou indiferente, eu estou cansada. Porque eu corri atrás... — ela hesitou — De você por todo esse tempo e você só soube agir feito um idiota. Eu tentei te avisar tantas e tantas vezes... O único olhar que você me direcionava era de desprezo. Como quer que eu acredite que mudou de uma hora para a outra? Foram sete anos.

— E nesses sete anos... O que você sentiu por mim?

— Você está mesmo me perguntando isso?

Astoria deu uma risada sem humor e voltou o seu olhar para o caixão.

— Asty, eu fui um idiota — disse Draco — Eu sei disso, mas eu tô tentando...

— Você me chamou do que?

Ele olhou para ela confuso por alguns segundos, antes de sentir o rosto queimar.

— Astoria — mentiu.

Mesmo contra a sua vontade, ela sentiu um sorriso surgir, tanto pelo fato de ter conseguido envergonha-lo quanto pelo apelido.

— Tudo bem, Malfoy. Suponho que já é muito para o seu orgulho estar aqui pedindo pelo meu perdão.

— Nem tanto... Vale a pena.

Foi a vez de seu rosto queimar.

Talvez aquilo fosse um novo começo.

 **Maybe there's a way out**

 ** _(Talvez haja uma maneira de sair)_**

 **Of the cage where you live**

 ** _(Da prisão em que você vive)_**

 **Maybe one of these days**

 ** _(Talvez um dia desses)_**

 **You can let the light in**

 ** _(Você possa deixar a luz entrar)_**

 **Show me**

 ** _(Mostre-me)_**

 **How big your brave is**

 ** _(Quão grande é sua coragem)_**


	2. Hannille - Primeiras vezes

A primeira vez que Hannah Abbott olhou para Neville Longbottom foi em seu primeiro ano. Ela estava em uma cabine do trem, conversando com Susan Bones, que viria a ser a sua melhor amiga em Hogwarts. Ele abriu a porta da cabine e perguntou a elas se tinham visto seu sapo, Trevor, que tinha escapado dele. Olhava para o chão, com o rosto todo vermelho pela vergonha de estar falando com duas meninas.

— Não, não vimos nenhum sapo — disse Susan com uma careta, deixando claro o seu nojo por esses animais.

Isso só fez com que Neville corasse ainda mais e começasse a gaguejar, antes de fechar a porta da cabine e quase sair correndo dali.

— Isso foi grosseiro — repreendeu Hannah.

— Mas o que eu fiz? — perguntou Susan, confusa.

Hannah bufou, mas resolveu deixar o assunto de lado. Tinha acabado de fazer uma amiga e não queria perde-la por uma briga idiota.

Passaram o primeiro ano inteiro sendo parceiros em Herbology, mas a primeira vez em que Neville Longbottom despertou a curiosidade de Hannah foi em seu segundo ano.

— Taraxacum Magianale.

Depois do problema que foi ter que envasar as mandrágoras, a professora Sprout parecia querer acalmar um pouco os ânimos. Provavelmente porque viriam piores depois, então seria um descanso.

— Ou, mais comumente conhecidos, dentes de leão — continuou a professora.

— Mas, professora — disse um garoto da Gryffindor, franzindo o cenho — Dentes de leão não são plantas muggles?

— Senhor Thomas, diversas plantas existem tanto no mundo muggle quanto no mundo bruxo. Já lhes disse isso anteriormente — repreendeu a professora.

Alguns risos foram escutados e o rosto de Dean tomou uma cor levemente avermelhada.

— Quem pode me dizer para que elas servem? — perguntou.

E, claro, Hermione Granger levantou a mão. Essa garota era craque em todas as matérias, não dava chance a ninguém de responder, nem mesmo os Ravenclaw conseguiam.

— As Taraxacum Magianale são ervas perenes, comumente encontradas na maioria dos climas temperados em todo o mundo...

— Fala sério! Ela decora o livro? — murrmurou Susan do seu lado esquerdo.

Hannah balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de canto.

— Senhor Longbottom!

Um vaso cheio de terra caiu no chão, causado pelo susto que o garoto levou ao ser chamado o seu nome. A professora negou com a cabeça, resignada e restaurou o vaso.

— Já que sabe tanto da matéria, senhor Longbottom, por que não nos diz porquê vamos planta-la aqui hoje?

Neville começou a gaguejar, corando fortemente.

— Vamos! Estamos esperando, senhor Longbottom — insistiu a professora.

— Professora — protestou Hannah, sentindo raiva dela por insistir dessa forma, mas se calou ao sentir o olhar dela sobre si.

Hermione olhava ansiosa para o momento em que a professora perguntaria a classe, mas esse momento não chegou.

— Adicionar nitrogênio e minerais para o solo? — murmurou Neville, de um jeito tão baixo que só pelo fato da classe estar em silêncio que dava para se escutar.

Sprout sorriu satisfeita para Neville, já Hermione pareceu decepcionada.

— Deveria responder mais vezes, senhor Longbottom — aconselhou Sprout — 15 pontos para a Gryffindor.

Alguns cochichos foram escutados, todos pareciam surpresos pelo fato de ganharem pontos às custas de Neville. Evidentemente, esqueceram-se dos 5 pontos que lhes garantiram a Taça das Casas no ano anterior.

— E é exatamente isso o que faremos hoje... — continuou a professora, mas Hannah não estava prestando a atenção.

 **Say**

 ** _(Diga)_**

 **What you want to say**

 ** _(O que você quer dizer)_**

 **And let the words fall out**

 ** _(E deixe as palavras se espalharem)_**

 **Honestly**

 ** _(Honestamente_** **)**

 **I wanna see you be brave**

 ** _(Eu quero ver você ser corajoso)_**

 **With what you want to say**

 ** _(Com o que você tem pra dizer)_**

 **And let the words fall out**

 ** _(E deixe as palavras se espalharem)_**

 **Honestly**

 ** _(Honestamente)_**

 **I wanna see you be brave**

 ** _(Quero ver você ser corajoso)_**

Nesse meio tempo, apesar de dividirem classe, não trocavam mais de duas palavras. Um garoto e uma garota do 1º ano, afinal. A vergonha era grande. Mas as coisas mudariam, ainda em seu segundo ano.

— Eu vi! Ele estava no mesmo corredor! Olhando pra Nick e Justin. Os dois petrificados — insistia Ernie na mesa da Hufflepuff.

— Não pode ser...

— Han, você viu ele falando com aquela cobra! Nenhum bruxo bom fala com as cobras. Todo mundo sabe disso.

— Mas ele é o menino que sobreviveu. Ele derrotou você sabe quem.

— Isso só prova que ele já tinha uns truques na manga desde 1 ano de idade.

Todos que estavam próximos silenciaram-se de golpe ao escutar a afirmação de Zacharias Smith, que se mantinha quieto desde o começo da discussão.

— Eu não acredito que você disse isso! — exclamou Hannah, com a boca e olhos bem abertos.

— O que? É a verdade! — protestou Zacharias.

— Ernie, ele tinha 1 ano! 1 ano! Como um... Bebê pode saber qualquer coisa de arte das trevas? — escandalizou-se.

— Sendo herdeiro de Slytherin, talvez, não precisaria saber, só está no sangue.

— Assim como está no seu sangue ser um babaca completo?

Mesmo quem pensava que Harry Potter era mesmo herdeiro de Slytherin e tinha petrificado a Justin, começou a gargalhar com a afirmação. O rosto de Smith contorceu-se em fúria e Ernie lançou-lhe um olhar em clara ameaça para que não fizesse nada a Hannah.

— Virou defensora de Potter agora, Abbott? — perguntou o rapaz, com um sorriso debochado — Ou talvez tenha uma quedinha por ele.

— É claro que não! — protestou Hannah — Eu só... Acontece que não podemos acusar alguém sem ter certeza disso.

— Você quer mais provas do que foram dadas?

— Por que ele petrificaria Nick?

— O fantasma estava bem perto do corpo de Justin. Talvez tenha presenciado a cena ou tentado se meter no meio.

— É simplesmente impossível fantasmas serem petrificados.

— Com magia negra não.

Hannah olhou para Susan, buscando apoio, mas a ruiva apenas desviou o olhar.

— Você acha mesmo que ele fez isso?

A pergunta feita por Neville, enquanto eles ajudavam a professora Sprout com as plantas após o horário de aulas, pegou-a completamente desprevenida. Tinha se passado apenas um dia desde a discussão na mesa da Hufflepuff e Neville parecia ter escutado.

— Eu não sei — murmurou Hannah.

— Ele não fez.

O seu tom de voz quase que frio a fez estremecer. A dúvida estava sempre presente dentro dela, Ernie todos os dias tentando convencê-la de que Harry Potter tinha mesmo feito aquilo. Em contra partida, a convicção na voz de Neville a fazia não ter certeza se deveria sentir pena dele ou acreditar.

— Então... Por que ele sempre está nos lugares onde as vítimas são petrificadas? — perguntou Hannah, quase em um tom desafiador.

— Harry tem um grande azar — disse Neville.

— Ah! Claro!

— Quando Colin foi petrificado, ele não estava lá. De qualquer forma, por que ele petrificaria as pessoas?

— Madame Nora é bem irritante, já o pegou em seus passeios durante a noite.

— Ele já teria a petrificado antes, se fosse assim.

— Deve ter aprendido a técnica agora. Talvez até testado antes pra ter certeza que daria certo e não ter testemunhas.

— Grande opinião própria você tem...

Hannah engoliu em seco, mas antes de poder consertar o que disse, ele disse:

— Vou ter que trocar de vaso. O pH do solo está 7.3. Isso é muito para uma Valerian Root.

Hannah observou inerte como ele se afastava para o outro lado da estufa com o vaso da planta.

A primeira vez que eles trocavam mais do que algumas palavras e havia resultado em sua primeira briga.

 **You can be amazing**

 ** _(Você pode ser incrível)_**

 **You can turn a phrase into**

 ** _(Você pode transformar uma frase em)_**

 **A weapon or a drug**

 ** _(Uma arma ou uma droga)_**

 **You can be the outcast**

 ** _(Você pode ser o pária)_**

 **Or be the backlash**

 ** _(Ou ser a reação)_**

 **Of somebody's lack of love**

 ** _(Da falta de amor de alguém)_**

 **Or you can start speaking up**

 ** _(Ou você pode começar a levantar a voz)_**

— Hannah, posso falar com você?

A menina, que estava guardando o material, lançou um olhar para Susan.

— Eu te espero lá fora — sussurrou a ruiva.

Hannah assentiu com a cabeça e foi em direção à professora Sprout.

— Algum problema, professora? — perguntou.

— Na verdade, sim — disse a professora, dando-lhe uma folha que a fez engolir em seco.

Há duas semanas, como forma de testar seus conhecimentos, a professora Sprout havia passado uma espécie de simulação para ver que nota tirariam se fosse uma prova real. Um grande "T" estava marcado no cabeçalho.

— O que houve com você, Hannah? — perguntou a professora, preocupada — Sei que sabia da matéria perfeitamente. Uma das minhas melhores alunas e, de uma hora para a outra, simplesmente... Tirou uma nota dessas.

— Eu... Eu sei, professora. É só que... — gaguejou Hannah, deixando a prova virada de cabeça para baixo em cima da mesa. Não queria seguir olhando para aquela letra.

— Sem mais desculpas, senhorita Abbott. Eu vou falar com alguns alunos para ver se podem lhe dar aulas particulares.

— E aí?

Ela e Susan seguiam para a aula de Spells, a única aula a que tinham o "prazer" de compartilhar com a Slytherin.

— Tirei uma péssima nota — disse Hannah.

— Você? — perguntou incrédula.

— Não! Cliodna. É claro que sou eu.

— Você está realmente muito estranha. Herbology nunca foi uma dificuldade.

Enquanto treinavam o feitiço de Locomotor Objetos, Hannah seguia distraída.

Uma coruja lhe visitou após o almoço:

 _"Senhorita Abbott,_

 _Compareça à biblioteca durante seu horário livre à tarde._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Professora Pomona Sprout"_

— Sinceramente? Ela podia ter passado por aqui — murmurou Susan, lendo a carta por cima do ombro de Hannah — Sabe, desperdício de pergaminho e tinta...

— Seria desperdício do nosso almoço, isso sim — brincou Hannah.

Após a conversa constrangedora do ano anterior, Hannah não podia negar que já tinha pensado em inventar diversas desculpas para que tivesse que conversar com Neville e lhe demonstrar que não era a impressão que lhe passou. Entretanto, as suas notas em Herbology não estavam no esquema. Tal qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar a professora Sprout acompanhada de Neville Longbottom quando chegou à biblioteca.

— Radiestesia? — perguntou, quase que entediado.

— Sensibilidade a radiação?

— Vai precisar ser mais específica do que isso. Como se mede o pH do solo?

— Colocando pus no solo? Dependendo da cor determinará se é neutro, ácido ou...

— Na verdade, você não coloca pus. Você pega um pedaço da seiva e aí coloca dentro do pus. E é alcalino.

— O que é alcalino?

— A terceira opção. Neutro, ácido ou alcalino.

— Eu desisto.

Apesar de tanto reclamar, ela não desistiu como tanto queria. Afinal, não ia conseguir estudar sozinha.

— Tipos de planta?

— Móvel com sentido, móvel sem sentido, fixa com sentido e fixa sem sentido.

— Como se identifica que é mágica?

— Neville!

— O que?

— Isso é matéria de 1º ano!

— Mas é ótimo para lembrar.

— Falar com a planta, alimenta-la ou dar água. Se não apresentar sinais, nem um pouco mágica.

Em nenhum momento Hannah mencionou o incidente que tiveram no ano anterior, se mantendo a falar apenas de Herbology e de outras coisas relacionadas a Hogwarts, como tarefas, professores, alunos, restrições...

Essa foi a primeira vez que Neville ajudou a Hannah.

— É óbvio que ele fez isso por querer!

— Injustiça! Cedric quem devia ser o único campeão.

Hannah revirou os olhos, era tão engraçado como pessoas que nunca sequer haviam falado com Cedric antes, resolveram virar amigos agora.

— O que você acha? — perguntou Susan, virando-se para Hannah.

— Que eu não vou me meter nesse tipo de discussão outra vez — disse Hannah, fechando o livro e levantando-se da cadeira.

— Mas... — tentou Ernie.

— A gente fez a mesma coisa há 2 anos atrás e adivinha? Ele não era culpado.

— A situação é bem diferente, Han.

— Não acho.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa a mais, a loira despediu-se com um aceno, afastando-se.

Ela usava o distintivo "Apóie Cedric Diggory", mas apoiar um aluno da sua casa é completamente diferente de acusar outro competidor de trapaceiro.

— Umbridge está acabando com qualquer liberdade que possamos ter — murmurava Hannah a Neville, enquanto fingia escolher um livro das estantes.

Suas aulas particulares haviam acabado há muito tempo, mas permaneciam indo à biblioteca para estudar a matéria que mais gostavam juntos: Herbology, claro.

— Hermione veio falar comigo — disse Neville.

— Ah! É? — perguntou Hannah, sentindo uma leve pontada de ciúmes.

Se Hermione não tivesse par para o baile, provavelmente iria com Neville, quem a convidou, mas acabou indo com Ginny.

— Parece que estão planejando umas aulas de defesa para aprendermos feitiços úteis para quando sairmos do colégio. Função que a Umbridge não está cumprindo — explicou Neville, sempre com o tom de voz baixo.

— Eu vou falar com Ernie e Susan. Estamos realmente precisando disso...

 **Everybody's been there**

 ** _(Todo mundo já esteve lá)_**

 **Everybody's been stared down**

 ** _(Todo mundo já foi encarado)_**

 **By the enemy**

 ** _(Pelo inimigo)_**

 **Fallen for the fear**

 ** _(Morrendo de medo)_**

 **And done some disappearing**

 ** _(E fazendo alguns desaparecerem)_**

 **Bowed down to the mighty**

 ** _(Oprimido pelo mais forte)_**

 **Don't run**

 ** _(Não corra)_**

 **Stop holding your tongue**

 ** _(Pare de segurar sua língua)_**

Fazia duas semanas que não via a Neville, Susan ou Ernie. Fazia duas semanas que tinha sido levada para casa por seu pai que, após perder a esposa, morria de medo que algo de ruim ocorresse com sua filha. Não era o único pai, porém, a tomar essa medida.

De certa forma, o Leaky Cauldron a ajudava na distração, além de lhe deixar informada para qualquer coisa que ocorresse. Não havia decidido ainda se isso era algo bom ou ruim, mas esperava, sinceramente, que nada ocorresse a seus amigos.

— Pai, eu quero ir ao St. Mungos — informou Hannah.

Christian Abbott virou-se rapidamente, alarmado.

— O que houve? Está doente? Se sentindo mal? Alguma coisa aconteceu? Se machucou? — perguntou.

— Ca-calma, pai! — pediu Hannah — Não é nada disso!

— Quer ir para o St. Mungos, então, por que?

— Visitar umas pessoas. Só isso!

— Que pessoas?

Hannah fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

— Death Eaters. Quero me unir ao grupo — ironizou.

— Hannah! — repreendeu.

— Os pais de um amigo meu.

Christian ia continuar o questionário, mas respirou fundo ao perceber a teimosia dela.

— Tudo bem — concordou — Eu não quero te isolar do mundo. Eu só...

— Pai, não se preocupe. Eu só vou visita-los e volto — disse Hannah — Eu sei que você só quer me proteger e entendo. Só... Preciso fazer isso, tudo bem?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e Hannah lhe abraçou, depois de colocar o avental na mesa.

— Vem cá... — seu pai disse assim que ela alcançou a porta e ela se virou para ouvi-lo — É só amigo mesmo?

— Tchau, pai.

 **Maybe there's a way out**

 ** _(Talvez haja uma maneira de sair)_**

 **Of the cage where you live**

 ** _(Da prisão em que você vive)_**

 **Maybe one of these days**

 ** _(Talvez um dia desses)_**

 **You can let the light in**

 ** _(Você possa deixar a luz entrar)_**

 **Show me**

 ** _(Mostre-me)_**

 **How big your brave is**

 ** _(Quão grande é sua coragem)_**

— Vou deixa-las a sós.

Hannah concordou com a cabeça enquanto a medibruxa afastava-se para cuidar de outro paciente, o seu ex-professor de DADA.

— Eu posso me sentar? — perguntou à mulher que olhava para a frente com os olhos desfocados.

Aproximou-se com cautela para não assusta-la e sentou-se na ponta da cama. Abriu a bolsa e tirou um bombom de lá de dentro.

— Você quer? — perguntou, estendendo para ela.

Alice Longbottom tinha feições que lhe lembravam muito a Neville. Viu, impotente, como a mulher recolhia o doce e desembrulhava-o, sem parecer completamente consciente do que estava fazendo.

Na cama ao lado, Hannah pôde ver, a Frank Longbottom e constatou o como Neville era a junção perfeita dos pais. Ao estar no mesmo ambiente que os dois, a saudade que sentia do garoto tornou-se mais dolorosa do que nunca.

Sempre se distraía no Leaky Cauldron, servindo mesas ou aprendendo a cozinhar com os amigos de seu pai, mas quando chegava a noite, em seu quarto... Não conseguia dormir de imediato, como tanto desejava. A única coisa a qual conseguia pensar era em seus amigos.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando Alice empurrou levemente seu braço, querendo chamar a sua atenção. Ela voltou o seu olhar para ela e percebeu que ela estava estendendo a mão com o embrulho do doce.

— Obrigada — sorriu Hannah, guardando o embrulho e pegando outro doce para lhe dar.

— Quem é você?

Hannah sentiu seu corpo enrijecer e virou-se.

Uma mulher já de idade a observava arrogantemente, esperando uma resposta. O seu chapéu extravagante, parecendo um urubu, era único e só podia pertencer a uma pessoa.

— Senhora Longbottom — surpreendeu-se.

— Certamente não o é — a mulher continuou com sua expressão desconfiada — Eu já lhe vi em algum lugar! O que estava fazendo na Ala onde meu filho e nora estão?

— Eu vim visita-los.

— Por que?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta que nem Hannah sabia a resposta.

— Sou amiga de Neville — murmurou.

— E por que está fora de Hogwarts?

— Meu pai me tirou de lá. Depois da minha mãe ter sido morta por Death Eaters, ele ficou com medo de que algo me acontecesse.

A expressão de Augusta abrandou-se.

— Abbott — isso não foi uma pergunta — Só Neville e eu costumamos vir visita-los. Me preocupei quando a enfermeira me avisou de uma nova visita.

— Não tem problema. Eu já estava de saída — disse Hannah, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no seu ombro.

Ela começou a caminhar para longe da senhora, sentindo o seu olhar sobre si.

— Pode voltar quando quiser — disse Augusta, reconhecendo a embalagem de doce que Hannah segurava em sua mão.

— Hannah, você tem certeza disso?

— Pai, nós não temos escolha. Agora é obrigatório.

Pai e filha sussurravam, encostados em uma das paredes da estação de King's Cross. Não existia mais o barulho usual, Death Eaters circulavam pela estação, esperando que qualquer nascido muggle ousasse se apresentar e anotando a todos os sangues-puros e mestiços que ali estavam.

O trem chegou e todos, organizadamente, começaram a se aproximar para embarcar.

— Nos vemos no natal, papai — despediu-se Hannah, dando-lhe um abraço breve.

— Se ainda existir — murmurou Christian, antes de ela se afastar.

A loira deu um sorriso triste e subiu sob a mira de Amycus Carrow que, junto ao seu irmão, Amycus, iriam no expresso para garantir a organização entre os estudantes. Também comprovar que não estaria falando mal de seu adorado milorde e que não tentariam fugir.

— Hannah!

Ela só conseguiu enxergar os cabelos ruivos de sua melhor amiga indo em sua direção, envolvendo os braços ao redor dela.

— Como você está? — perguntou Susan, fechando a porta da cabine e sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Eu vou ficar bem — prometeu Hannah, dando um meio sorriso — Onde está Ernie?

— Ainda não consegui encontra-lo. Daqui a pouco ele deve aparecer.

— E Neville?

— Deve estar com Ginny e Luna.

Hannah sentiu seu rosto enrubescer com o olhar curioso e divertido da amiga.

— Acalme-se — riu Susan — Você deve encontra-lo em Hogwarts.

O pouco humor delas desapareceu instantaneamente ao se lembrarem de que a escola não era mais o lugar que elas conheciam. Suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, observando pela janela o céu mudar.

O único lugar onde os estudantes podiam conversar quase que relaxados era em seus salões comunais. O que justificou e muito o motivo pelo qual um mês se passou e Hannah não conseguiu trocar uma palavra com Neville. O tempo que passou longe de Hogwarts e dele foi uma verdadeira eternidade. A única coisa que a fazia se sentir conectada a ele era quando visitava a Alice e Frank na Ala Jano Thickey. Mais a Alice.

— Pena codificadora — Susan lhe estendeu, dando um sorriso malicioso e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Hannah lhe observou confusa.

— Escreve pra ele! — sugeriu Susan, depois de revirar os olhos.

— Mas os Carrow vão pegar a carta! — disse Hannah, triste.

— Pena codificadora — repetiu, impaciente — Você pode escrever o que quiser, só a quem é destinada a carta vai poder ler. Os outros lerão... Bem, qualquer outra coisa. Eu já testei com Ernie, relaxa.

— Testou com Ernie? — perguntou Hannah, sorrindo — Me chamem para o casamento.

— Ah! Cale a boca! — riu Susan, mas não negou.

A loira pegou a pena, agradecida, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

Ernie havia lhe dito que estavam pensando em voltar com o DA, em uma forma de protesto, mas os detalhes ainda não estavam completamente certos. Até aquela tarde... Todos os galeões queimaram com uma mensagem, informando que naquela noite a guerra estava declarada.

 **Innocence your history of silence**

 ** _(E visto que seu histórico de silêncio)_**

 **Won't do you any good**

 ** _(Não vai te fazer bem)_**

 **Did you think it would?**

 ** _(Você acha que faria?)_**

 **Let your words be anything but empty**

 ** _(Deixe suas palavras serem qualquer coisa, menos vazias)_**

 **Why don't you tell them the truth?**

 ** _(Por que não dizer a verdade?)_**

— Eles se tornaram bem amigos, não? — perguntou Hannah, observando estranhada como Neville e Ernie conversavam sobre táticas para divulgar a volta do grupo.

— Ernie te considera uma irmã. Acho que ele quer comprovar que o garoto que você gosta vale a pena — disse Susan, dando de ombros.

— Susan! — exclamou, corada.

— Han, é a verdade! Você ficou morrendo de ciúmes quando ele foi ao baile com a Ginny Weasley.

— Isso não é verdade!

— Ah! É mesmo! Você ficou com ciúmes quando ele convidou a Granger.

— Eu te odeio!

Susan começou a rir sem se importar com os olhares que estavam recebendo.

Hannah Abbott estava morrendo de ciúmes. Não era Hermione Granger, ela nem estava em Hogwarts. E muito menos Ginny Weasley, essa ela sabia que era apaixonada por Potter. O problema dessa vez era Padma Patil.

— Nev, a gente pode conversar? — perguntou Hannah, assim que os membros do DA começaram a sair.

— Mas... — murmurou Padma, desilusionada.

— Claro, Han — disse Neville, olhando com um olhar de desculpas para Padma.

— Tudo bem... — disse a morena, sorrindo falsamente para Hannah que retribuiu da mesma forma.

— Piranha... — sussurrou, assim que ela virou as costas.

— O que você disse? — perguntou Neville, confuso.

— Nada! — disse Hannah apressadamente, virando-se para ele.

Por que Voldemort tinha que decidir vir a Hogwarts justo naquele dia? Não podia ser durante as férias escolares, não? Tantos menores de idade incapazes de lutar. Ela própria se sentia incapaz de lutar contra pessoas que sabiam sobre artes das trevas, mas não iria embora.

— Vai, Hannah! — gritou Ernie.

— Eu não vou! Eu já sou maior de idade! Eu quero lutar!

— Ernie, deixa que eu falo com ela — disse Neville, pondo a mão no ombro dele.

O garoto bufou, olhando contrariado para Hannah, antes de ir atrás de Susan.

— Não me venha com mil desculpas falando sobre o meu pai — cortou-o Hannah.

Antes que pudesse continuar falando, ele lhe deu um curto beijo nos lábios, calando-a.

— Essa é uma péssima hora pra você dizer que tá afim de mim — murmurou Hannah, assim que conseguiu voltar a ter pensamentos coerentes.

— Afim eu tava no 5º ano — disse Neville — Eu tô apaixonado por você.

— Ai, que fofo! Quero dizer, desculpa... Quero dizer... Eu também estou apaixonada por você. Tipo, desde o 4º ano e...

Um tremor foi sentido pela extensão do castelo, indicando que alguma parede tinha acabado de cair.

— Tá bem, eu já entendi — Neville riu tensamente, olhando para trás.

— Que tal nós sobrevivermos e conversamos sobre isso depois? — sugeriu Hannah.

— Ótima ideia.

— Eu esperei três anos para você se declarar. Não ouse morrer!

A calmaria era temporária. As tropas de Voldemort se retiraram e foi dado o ultimato: Harry Potter deveria ser entregue até o amanhecer ou a luta continuaria.

Hannah estava sentada em um canto, incapaz de conseguir olhar para todos os corpos estendidos, imóveis no chão, incapaz de olhar para as famílias que choravam... Agradecia profundamente por seus amigos estarem bem, embora se sentisse egoísta por isso.

Sentiu alguém sentando ao seu lado e levantou o rosto levemente, reconhecendo a Neville que parecia tão destruído quanto ela, embora estivesse até pouco tempo coletando corpos com Oliver Wood.

— Você mudou muito — disse Hannah, a voz rouca.

Neville olhou confuso para ela que pegou uma carta amassada de um dos bolsos da saia. Estava ali ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo.

— Eu ia falar das primeiras vezes que nós tivemos, mas realmente foram muitas — murmurou Hannah, tão mal que era incapaz de sentir vergonha naquele momento. Estavam todos nas portas da morte, afinal — Que tal se eu falar as vezes que eu torci para que você parasse de aguentar calado enquanto as pessoas te humilhavam? As vezes em que eu queria que você simplesmente ganhasse uma detenção por dar uma resposta para aquele mal amado do Snape? Eu nunca compartilhei as piores aulas com você. Em Herbology você sempre foi o menino tranquilo, mas eu sentia que algo estava errado todas as vezes em que sabia a resposta para uma questão e não respondia. Esse ano você mudou tanto que eu fiquei com medo de ter perdido você. Essa guerra mudou a todos nós, mas ficar quase um ano sem se falar, apenas por cartas, me fez sentir como se tivéssemos voltado a estaca zero. Como quando brigamos no 2º ano por causa do Harry.

— Hannah — interrompeu-a Neville — Nós não mudamos completamente. Ainda somos os mesmos.

— A Hannah de 12 anos era uma... — ela coçou o olho lacrimejado — Demente que acreditava em tudo o que os outros diziam.

— E você mudou. Provou isso no 4º ano.

— Eu queria que você tivesse tido coragem pra me convidar para o baile.

— Não pensei que fosse aceitar.

— Neville!

— Desculpe por não ter sido corajoso. Eu queria ter sido mais como o meu pai, mas... Eu não conseguia.

— Seus pais estão orgulhosos de você agora. Na verdade, sempre estiveram. Mas a sua avó... Ela é rígida, mas sei que também está. Acontece que você não se mete em tantas encrencas quanto Potter.

Dean Thomas entrou correndo no salão principal.

— Eles estão voltando! — gritou — São vários deles!

As pessoas ao redor levantaram-se com as varinhas já em mãos.

— Devíamos ter aproveitado mais o tempo que nos restava — disse Hannah, levantando-se lentamente.

— Vamos vencer essa juntos — disse Neville, firmemente.

Hannah sorriu.

 **I just wanna see you**

 ** _(Eu só quero ver você)_**

 **I just wanna see you**

 ** _(Eu só quero ver você)_**

 **I just wanna see you**

 ** _(Eu só quero ver você)_**

 **See you be brave**

 ** _(Ver você ser corajoso)_**


End file.
